This invention relates to apparatus providing an electrically conducting connection between a lead wire or cable and an electrically conducting surface, and more particularly for such apparatus for connecting an antenna lead to a planar conducting member of a slot antenna. Such slot antennas may be useful on motor vehicles, where the sheet metal or sheet material of the vehicle body may be physically divided into separate areas with a slot therebetween, the slot perhaps being bridged by a non-conducting substance to present a smooth, closed vehicle body surface. The antenna lead may be connected directly to the underside of the isolated antenna member by soldering if the antenna member is made of a solderable material such as steel. However, in view of the possibility of the use of non-solderable materials for such antenna members, direct soldering will not necessarily work in all cases. An example of such a material is sheet molding compound, which may be coated with electrically conducting paint for antenna use but will not receive an antenna lead with a direct soldered connection.